Angikuni Lake
The following is a true story of a legend surrounding a very bizarre disappearance with mysterious circumstances. It centers around Angikuni Lake in Nunavut, Canada. If you're interested to learn more about the story, it is popular on the internet and will be fully explained in the following paragraphs. What really happened is left to your interpretation. We live in a very modern and rational-thinking world. When you think about it, there isn't much room left for religion or ghost stories anymore. Everything has a logical or scientific explanation — There's a reason why things go bump in the night, it makes sense how the universe was created. There are no discrepancies with pure common sense. Anything can be explained. Almost anything. Because when you think about it even more, there are always some things that no science, no religion, no logic, nothing, could explain. They're anomalies — things that no one can come to conclusions about, that we can only let our imaginations and theories run wild on. Angikuni Lake is an ordinary lake in Nunavut, Canada. If your geography skills are proficient, you'd know that Nunavut is a fairly uneventful place. Southern Canada is where all the life is, the culture, the cities. Once you get farther North there's dense wilderness, towering mountains and rare animals. And then there's Nunavut, even farther North than that. To put it bluntly it's just... there. There's nothing to see. Just tundra and ice as far as your vision can permit, along with arctic islands long forgotten on maps and by the people who study them. It's one of the last places on Earth left untouched by man. Its capital is Iqaluit, a sleepy city on one such island. One thing about Nunavut is that, since very few people live so far North, it's covered in lakes. I encourage you to look at a satellite map. Covering the area are tiny blue specks, bodies of cold water left to freeze for most of the year and supporting meager plant life for the little summer it has. Angikuni Lake is one such place. Joe Labelle was a fur trapper in 1930. Fur trapping is not intensively physical work, but it can quickly get exhausting when one is subject to the unbearable cold of the region. Labelle was freezing and needed a place to stay. Fortunately, he was near Angikuni Lake, the setting of what a newsman had, in that same year, reported a small village of tribesmen. (Because the area is left so untouched, tribes build igloos or small huts and call this barren land home.) Labelle searched for the hospitality. He might have trouble getting around such a tiny village with no one who spoke his language or shared cultures. But it would have to do. What Labelle saw would be the strangest, most perplexing thing he had ever seen. Labelle did indeed find the village, as the newsman had stated. He approached the village and immediately noticed something was wrong. The village was lacking any life at all. As he entered the village he couldn't shake off the eerie feeling that something was amiss. He went around and saw what can only be described as supernatural. No villager, no animal, nothing alive of any sort, was present. All the houses were untouched, left in the condition they had always been. Needles still pinned to their cloths, stew still boiling in its pot. Precious items just sat in their places, unmoved. Items lay scattered around and the fur coats, something villagers could not survive without, simply hung in their place. Panicked, Labelle left the town and called for the Mountainmen, Canada's police force of the North. The Mountainmen arrived and saw exactly what Labelle did. Buildings, items, untouched. They lay strewn around houses and the village. It seemed as though the villagers had just stopped everything they were doing and left, without warning. But certainly no such thing could be possible... right? The group's findings only grew more disturbing. As they looked for bodies, they found some: seven sled dogs, dead from the deep freeze and starvation. Any villager knows that he could never even hope of survival without his sled dogs. And then they found something no one, not even science itself can explain. Graves. Dug up, the bodies missing. Surrounding each of them were perfect circles of stones. No one knows what really happened to the villagers of Angikuni Lake. The mystery, it seems, can only be left to our interpretation. But there is one thing that we can confirm. Some things simply don't have a logical explanation. They are, as we simply put it, stranger than science. Category:Disappearances Category:Places